


Strip That Down

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Tony x Avengers + Loki Stories/Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing Kink, Depressed Tony Stark, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Hurt Tony, Lapdance, M/M, Multi, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Protective Avengers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: One night, when Tony goes out on a 'special errand' the Avengers decide to follow him without the geniuses knowledge. But, when they find out the true reasons to Tony's nightly outing, instead of being shocked or disgusted by their teammate, they find themselves entranced by his skill, and perhaps...even more than a little intrigued.But not everything is so simple as Tony's secrets run much deeper than being a simple pole dancer. If the scars on his wrists are anything to go by.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Series: Tony x Avengers + Loki Stories/Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102964
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Tony didn't really like keeping secrets.

For one, he was bad at it. If it was something important, then sure, he'd take the secret to the grave. But if it was something stupid or silly, he wouldn't be able to keep it to save his life.

Like the time when Clint was stealing Natasha's comfy pillows to use in his nest in the vents. Tony hadn't even lasted a few hours before Clint was running for his life, shouting revenge at Tony while Natasha chased after him.

But Tony had one secret he knew he would never tell, not even a hint at what it was. He would be mortified if anyone found out about it. Not that it was particularly bad. It didn't hurt anybody. But if the Avengers found out...?

Tony shuddered, pushing away his project as he stood up feeling antsy. He had been working for the past five hours non stop since Steve had come down to check on him and give him a sandwich which sat on the workbench, neglected. It would probably sit there for the next three days too.

He needed a break. Needed some relief from the stress and workload that constantly piled up against him. And there was only one thing that helped him get that relief.

He turned away from his work, striding out of the lab door. He took the elevator up to his floor. He tapped the side of his leg impatiently with his fingers until the elevator door opened and walked out, going to his room.

He rummaged through his drawers, scowling when he came up empty handed. "Jarvis, where are my clothes?"

"On you, Sir?" Jarvis suggested.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Very funny. The other clothes," he corrected, smirking at his AI's sass.

"I believe those would be in the drawer on your left, Sir," Jarvis informed him, this time with no evidence of sarcasm in his tone.

Tony looked through the drawer he was told and smiled, finding what he needed. It wasn't much really, but he still needed it for where he was going.

Putting everything back in place, he grabbed his bag, shoving the article of clothing into the pocket and zipping it firmly shut. He slung it over his shoulders, feeling like a school kid again but quickly shook his head, pushing away those thoughts.

He took the elevator down to the common area to exit the building. He knew the others were likely to be there but if they asked him where he was going he'd just lie like he always did. Blame it on a meeting and such.

He would never tell them the truth of his random outings. His pride would kill him if he tried. No. It was better they didn't know.

The elevator doors opened and Tony looked around. He grimaced when he saw all of the Avengers there, sitting on the couches watching TV.

Movie night. How had he forgotten?

He wondered if he could just slip by them without their notice. He attempted to try just that, creeping by on tip toe but Clint walked out of the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn nestled in his arm and caught Tony red handed.

"What are you doing?" Clint spoke loudly.

Tony froze where he stood, seeing the other Avengers turn on the couches to look at him.

"O-oh, um...out? I, uh, got a meeting. Don't mind me," Tony said, forcing his body to relax so the Avengers didn't suspect anything was wrong as he tried for an easy smile at the group of heroes. "You go back to your movie now. I'll be back later."

"Tony," Steve said, looking exasperated. "It's nearly ten at night. What meeting could you possibly be going to?" He said, making Tony swallow as he thought up a quick, hopefully believable lie.

"It's one Pepper set up. Don't know much about it but you know what Pepper is like. She'll have my behind if I try to flake out of it," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't you cancel? We've missed you the last few days. You're always cooped up in your lab. Can't you just spend the night with us and watch a movie?" Steve said, looking slightly desperate.

Tony knew they were worried. He knew they were concerned with his health from the constant sleepless nights and Tony's terrible coffee addiction. But in reality, Tony was a lot better then they all seemed to think. He was okay so long as he was able to let off some steam. But staying here and watching a movie wasn't going to accomplish that.

He wished he could tell them all. Wish he could make them understand that he needed this to stay sane. But he couldn't. He couldn't because they would never accept it, they could never understand. They would never look at him the same way again.

"Sorry, Cap. Maybe another night?" Tony said, already knowing that wouldn't happen.

Steve seemed to relent if reluctantly. "Alright. Try and be home before twelve at the latest."

"Will do, mother dear," Tony said, knowing full well he wouldn't be back until morning. Hopefully he could sneak in without any of the other Avengers noticing.

He gave Steve a mocking salute which made the blond roll his eyes as Clint snickered before turning on his heel and leaving before any of them could try calling him back, the door shutting behind him.

As soon as he was a couple blocks away he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as he reached in his pocket, drawing out his phone. "Jarvis, you know who to call."

"Of course, Sir," the AI replied as Tony put the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing, waiting for them to pick up.

After what felt like forever, they finally picked up, a male voice answering the phone. "Hello?"

Tony grinned. "Hey, Ty. I'm coming over to perform for tonight. Think you can save me a spot on the stage?"

The man gave a low chuckle. "For you, Tony? Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language, indications of self harm⚠️

Tony came home a lot later than he thought he would. It was nearly nine in the morning by the time he got back to the Tower.

The sounds of the crowds drunken cheering and lustful eyes still filled Tony's mind. It was like a drug. It felt good but it could be very addictive. Too much of it would get him killed. But he was Tony Stark. He wasn't a fool. He wasn't a genius for no reason. He knew his limits.

Or so he liked to think.

Steve had caught him in his sad attempt to sneak in which had consisted of him stumbling into the living room where all the Avengers were gathered eating breakfast and thinking they wouldn't notice as he walked slowly towards the elevator.

In his defense, he was slightly drunk. Tiberius liked to talk after a performance and always called over the bartender to fill Tony's glass even though the genius tried telling him he should stay sober for the morning but Ty wouldn't hear it.

Ty, or Tiberius Stone, was one of Tony's friends from when he was younger. He had been there for Tony in some rough patches of his life. They were pretty close as friends could be.

But Tiberius had a dark side to him. Tony found out about it the hard way. Ty was smart and cunning. Two things Tony had to be careful of, especially when he got drunk around the other man.

His hips were still sore from where Tiberius had gripped him last night.

Steve had questioned him of course. Asking him where he had been and why he was so late home. Thank the gods he had been questioned drunk before so he could manage a half asked response that sounded reasonable.

He stated the meeting took longer than he had initially thought and had crashed at Peppers after it. Steve had begrudgingly taken this answer, not knowing where else Tony could have been.

Unfortunately that was around the part that Steve switched the conversation onto food which has Tony rolling his eyes. Tony said he'd eat later but Steve wouldn't have it, telling him to sit down and eat.

Hell, even the others ganged up on him, saying he needed to eat, that he'd apparently had hardly nothing to eat all week.

Didn't they understand that he needed to stay thin?

But of course they didn't. They could never understand and Tony hoped they never would.

He eventually gave in, if only to get them off his back, but as soon as his plate was cleared he was racing off to his lab, locking the doors through Jarvis.

Now that he had let off some of the pent up energy inside of him, he decided to buckle down and get some work done. Minutes flew by turning to an hour which turned into several hours though Tony took no notice, too deeply involved in his work.

When he finally did check the time, it was five in the afternoon. Tony already felt worn. He wanted to go back to the club again and feel the thousands of eyes on him, the hollering crowd and cat calls.

Tony shivered, a strange pleasure going through him at the thought.

He wanted to go back again. Tonight.

...but he couldn't. The others would ask questions. He couldn't seem suspicious. He didn't want them constantly berating him. He didn't want them finding out the truth.

But the deep craving to go back was slowly taking over his mind. He told himself it was just a want, nothing more. He didn't need this. He wasn't addicted to it like he was with his coffee.

Speaking of which...

Tony stood quickly, coffee cravings kicking into gear. He walked to the elevator like a zombie, his mind focusing on only getting some coffee.

He ignored the craving to go back tonight.

When he reached the living room, the others were there, eating pasta. Tony felt a rush of sadness. Pasta was his favourite. Why had no one come to tell him they made pasta?

Steve looked over at him and his face brightened. "Tony!"

The others looked over at the genius who warily walked over.

"You made pasta," he stated, pouting at Steve who gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, I know," Steve said with an unsure smile.

"Why didn't you tell me? I like pasta," Tony said quietly. He honestly felt like the team was starting to ignore him. Starting to not care about him at all. Did they really not like him this much? Maybe they had given up on him, thrown away any attempt at being friends with him.

The thought made Tony's chest ache.

Steve looked even more confused now. "No, I did. I told Jarvis to let you know."

Tony blinked. Had he? But then, why hadn't Jarvis told him? Or had he been so invested into his work that he hadn't heard the AI?

_'Or maybe he was lying,'_ a cold voice that sounded a lot like Ty's whispered in his mind.

"Oh, alright," Tony mumbled. He didn't know whether or not to believe Steve.

"I put it in the fridge. It should still be warm," Steve said, looking happy at Tony finally joining them for a meal.

Tony nodded stiffly, going to the fridge and took out the meal, uncovering the glad wrap that covered it. He grabbed a fork before sitting between Thor and Bruce, sticking his fork glumly into his pasta, not as hungry as he had been when he first saw the pasta.

His mind wandered, once again, to last night and for a moment all the worries in Tony's mind seemed to vanish as he thought of the cheering, hollering crowd, hungry eyes on all him.

Tony shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth just at the moment that he moaned. Thank fuck, he could blame it on good cooking.

A blush rose up on Steve's cheeks at the noise. He cleared his throat. "You like it?"

Tony simply nodded. He put another serving of pasta in his mouth as soon as he finished the first, continuing to do so as not to have to participate in conversation.

Bruce glanced at his science buddy, seeing how tense Tony looked. He clutched the fork far too tightly that it was a miracle it hadn't snapped in half yet.

Bruce hadn't realised he'd been staring at the geniuses clenched hand but seemingly, no one else had either. Something was wrong though, Bruce thought. This wasn't like Tony. He didn't remember Tony ever looking so tense before. Was work getting to Tony, perhaps?

But it was what Bruce caught on Tony's wrist that sent his mind into panic. He had been looking at them, thinking if he kept clutching the fork like that then one of his veins were going to pop when he saw the pale scar running over said veins.

Bruce's stomach lurched as he stared wide eyed at them. Really, it was a wonder no one had seen him staring yet.

But that didn't concern Bruce. What concerned him were the three white scars on Tony's right wrist. How had he never noticed them before? But then again, he would never have thought that Tony would ever do something like that.

He tore his eyes away, worry and fear making him feel queasy as he pushed away his plate, saying he was full.

Tony finished his food with a bit of difficulty. He never usually ate so much before. But he ate all of it because he knew it would make the others happy and reassure them that he was okay.

"I'm going out tonight," Tony blurted. It left his lips before his brain fully processed what he was saying.

He snapped his mouth shut as soon as it was out, standing quickly and walking to the sink, turning on the water to wash up, glancing at Steve, who looked back, surprise and disapproval written on his face.

"Again?" He said.

Tony shrugged. "I gotta go out on a special errand tonight. I should be back tomorrow morning," he said, finishing his washing up and putting it on the rack to dry. No point denying it now. It was out there. So long as it wasn't the full truth, Tony didn't care.

"Tony, you can't just—"

"I can do whatever I want, Steve. This is my home, my Tower. I am my own person and I can do whatever the hell I please," Tony snapped back. The anger was short lived but it was there.

Steve didn't like it, but he backed off. He had never had Tony be angry at him in a long while. He didn't want to mess things up with his friend. "Just...stay safe. Okay?"

Tony's anger faded at Steve's desperate tone. Tony gave a short nod. "I'm going back to the lab for a while. Don't bother me unless it's important."

Tony turned and stalked out of the room.

All the Avengers felt uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒I'm an evil smol bean >:3✒


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Tony clicked haphazardly at the hologram screen. His mind wasn't in the game. He kept screwing up, clicking the wrong thing, putting in the wrong measurements.

He swiped a hand through it all, sighing tiredly. Fucks sake.

He wished he hadn't snapped. It surely had only made the others worry and become even more suspicious of where he went at night.

He just wanted them all to just back off and leave him alone. He was Tony fucking Stark. He could do whatever he wanted and they couldn't stop him.

He looked down, noticing that his sleeve had risen up his arm, showing his wrists. Tony grimaced, pulling the sleeve down, over the old scars. No one needed to know about that. He was fine. Things just...get to him sometimes. But he was fine.

He hoped no one had seen them.

He glanced at the time once again for what felt like the hundredth time. He just wanted to go already. He'd called ahead to let Tiberius know he was coming again tonight and Ty had seemed far too eager for Tony's liking but he didn't care. He just wanted out of his mind and to forget everything but dancing on stage and the crowd cheering his name.

Tony stood, feeling far too restless. It wouldn't hurt to go twenty minutes early, would it? Tiberius wouldn't mind.

Tony nodded, agreeing with himself as he made his way to the living area.

He was nervous about seeing the others, especially after snapping at Steve. They probably didn't even want to see his face. He didn't really blame them.

He liked thinking he was pretty average looking. When he was on the stage he felt like the hottest person in the room, that no one could compare. But alone with his thoughts, brown emotionless eyes staring into a mirror, Tony could only ever see the flaws reflecting back at him. Telling him he wasn't good enough, that he'd never be good enough.

Why couldn't he be good enough?

Tony walked into the lounge, looking around. As always, the Avengers were all there. Tony swallowed, gathering his nerves.

"I'm going out now," Tony announced, feeling like an idiot as soon as he had.

Natasha glanced at him, her expression curious but only shrugged. "Have fun then," she said, turning back to talk to Clint.

Steve glanced at him also and Tony waited for the lecture to come.

It didn't.

"See you, Tony," Steve said, smiling before he looked away, attention back on the TV that showed some sort of documentary on raccoons.

Tony felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Did Steve just not care anymore? Did none of them care? He had expected at the least some sort of protest. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed at their lack of care for where he was going.

"See you," Tony mumbled, quickly walking to the door, yanking it open and stepping out into the cold night air, the door shutting behind him as he headed off.

* * *

"Let's go," Natasha said as soon as the door was shut.

"I still don't think this is the right thing to do," Steve said uneasily. "Tony deserves the right to his own privacy."

When Tony had gone down to the lab after his snap at Steve, they had all discussed what it was Tony was doing and went out too all night long. Natasha had stated the only way to find out was to follow him.

The others had been on board with the plan. But Steve hadn't been so quick to agree. It was Tony's business what he does at night. Tony was right. He was his own person that could make his own choices. Who was Steve to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

But they outnumbered him, four to one. Even Bruce had agreed to the plan which had surprised Steve enough to reluctantly go with it.

"Relax, Steve. It's not like Tony will see us. We're only checking out where he's going," Clint said to the super soldier who shook his head.

"That wasn't my point," Steve sighed, but followed the four out the door.

* * *

Tony felt like he was being watched and he didn't like it. Not when he didn't know who it was that was watching him.

He kept glancing around, fingers twisting to grab hold of his bracelet he kept around his wrist in emergencies. When he flipped it, it would turn into an iron glove to shoot attackers. But he'd rather not cause a scene.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the club, crossing the road quickly. The guy standing by the rope recognized Tony instantly, letting him through before the rest of the people waiting in line.

* * *

"Where is he going?" Steve whispered.

They watched as Tony crossed the street to the strip club across the road. Tony went straight up the line and the guy at the red rope let him in without a single protest.

Clint rolled his eyes. "I don't know what we expected. It's Tony. Of course he's sneaking off at night to watch a bunch of women'sexy dance'."

Steve sighed. Clint wasn't wrong. "Let's just go home."

"Oh, come on, Steve. Live a little. Let's go in and watch the woman dance too. If I'm lucky I might get a lap dance," Clint said with a grin which earned him a whack from Natasha. "Ow!"

"Despite Clint's wording, I think we should too. We barely ever leave the Tower and I could do with a drink," Natasha said, looking at the others.

Thor and Bruce exchanged a look before shrugging and nodding in unison.

Steve however, was blushing madly. "But..."

"Please, Steve?" Clint said, trying to give him puppy dog eyes and mostly succeeding in his task.

Steve sighed. "Just this once."

Clint whooped. "Awesome! Let's go!"

Bruce rolled his eyes at Clint's enthusiasm. He didn't really care about watching people dance or drinking. He just wanted to make sure Tony was okay.

The group walked to the front of the line like Tony had and the guy looked up at them before his eyes went wide. "Y-you're the Avengers!"

Thor smiled charmingly. "Yes we are small mortal man. We wish to participate in the midardian tradition of...lap dancing." Thor spoke the last two words a bit unsurely with a glance at Clint.

Steve felt like banging his head against the wall as the guy's eyes went even wider. "Our friend went in earlier. Tony Stark? We came to see him."

A look of understanding passed the guys face and he quickly nodded. "Yes, yes of course you'd want to see Tony Stark. Right on through then," he said unclipping the rope and letting them pass.

Lucky for being famous Steve supposed. But what worried him was how the guy seemed to see Tony as a regular guest here.

How often does Tony come here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Next chapter the Avengers find out Tony's secret and Tiberius gets a bit too friendly with Tony who isn't going to be happy when he comes back around✒


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: dirty dancing, drugging, indications of rape, strong language⚠️

The Avengers found a table to themselves to sit at. They ordered themselves drinks, Steve not bothering as he couldn't get drunk anyway. The super soldier was looking around the place, ignoring the people dancing onstage as he seeked out a short brunette in the crowd of people.

The others didn't seem as concerned as Steve though that was likely because of the alcohol now in their system. They still looked around for their genius friend however, eyes searching the bar.

"Maybe he's in a private room with one of the chicks 'ere?" Clint suggested, a slight slur to his voice.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I don't think so somehow."

The song ended and the ladies walked off the stage. Steve glanced over when someone walked out on the stage, a mic in hand. The guy had blonde hair that looked almost silver when it hit the light. He wasn't bad looking either. He smiled cheerfully at the crowd hollering for the ladies to get back on stage.

"Alright! Wasn't that a performance! Can we get a cheer for those sweet chicks, huh?" The man spoke into the mic.

There was a loud cheer. Steve rolled his eyes. Didn't these people have a life?

"Alright! Well, hold onto your beers ladies and gentleman because we have a very special dancer for the evening who decided to pop in to entertain y'all," the man said with a grin. "May I introduce the one and only...Tony Stark!"

Steve dropped his drink, glass shattering on the floor.

Clint blinked a few times as if someone had clapped their hands in his face to snap him out of his drunken haze. "Did tha' guy just say Tony Stark?"

Steve swallowed hard. What the hell was going on?

Music started up as the guy walked off of the stage leaving the stage empty. The Avengers attention had finally been captured as they all stared at the stage with wide eyes waiting with bated breath. Surely the guy hadn't said Tony's name? No, Tony would never...

Oh, fuck.

All their eyes went wide, bulging out of their heads as their friend walked onto the stage. What...?

Tony Stark smiled winningly at the hollering crowd, golden brown eyes alight. He wore nothing but short shorts, his chest and legs bare. His arc shone its blue light as he reached the pole on the stage, sliding his hand up it.

Steve gulped, glancing at the others. They all portrayed looks of shock. Clint's mouth was agape, Bruce blushing a furious shade of red. Thor looked very confused as he stared at Tony and Natasha's eyes calculating the situation.

Not knowing what else to do, Steve turned his eyes back to the stage to see Tony wrapping one leg around the pole he held. He saw how Tony's face was flushed as he looked out over the people yelling for more and sent them all a wink before turning his attention back to the pole.

Even though Steve knew the wink wasn't directed at him, he could feel his throat go dry. He licked his equally dry lips, eyes trained on his genius friend.

Tony was...good. He was really good. Fuck, how did he even do that? Especially with those legs? Since when was Tony that flexible? What else could he do?

Steve felt a bolt of lust run through him at the thoughts of what Tony's flexibility could do.

Steve pushed those thoughts away as Tony finished, bare feet touching back down on the stage as he smiled one last time at the crowd before he turned and walked offstage, the music finishing its song.

"Well," Clint said after a very heavy silence. "Holy fuck."

"That's one way to put it," Natasha admitted. "Why would Tony keep this from us?"

"Um, because he's a fucking pole dancer?" Clint exclaimed as if Natasha hadn't seen what they'd all just witnessed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean. There's nothing wrong with being a pole dancer, Clint. It helps with relief even for a lot of people. You have to be really fit to do it too. But there's nothing wrong with it."

"Where is he?" Steve murmured, not truly paying attention to the conversation as he looked around the room.

"There," Bruce said, pointing across the room.

Steve and the others all looked to where he was pointing. There was Tony with the spokesman sitting together at the bar. The blond was smiling at Tony, chatting away as he handed Tony a drink. The guy said something that made Tony flush a light pink.

"Who is that guy?" Steve said, almost harshly, surprised at the jealousy he felt towards a man he barely knew.

"Tiberius Stone," Clint said and everyone looked at him surprised. Clint rolled his eyes. "I've been to a few strip clubs, okay? That guy runs a lot of them. This one is his main, I think."

Steve was surprised he could see it from so far away, but he could see the blonde's eyes burning with lust and desire. Steve wondered if Tony could see it. He wondered if Tony would even care if he did. Worse, he would act on it.

"Do you think...do you think him and Tony have a...thing?" Steve asked unsurely.

Clint shrugged. "Hard to say. A lot of dancers hook up with their bosses. It isn't unusual. And Tony is a bit of a playboy."

Steve saw Tony mumble something, Tiberius reaching out and cupping Tony's cheek with a soft but predatory smile. He leaned to Tony's ear, whispering something that made Tony visibly shiver.

Steve's stomach lurched uncomfortably and stood up. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Shouldn't we talk to Tony about thi—"

"No," Steve cut across Bruce. "It's none of our business. We should never have been here in the first place. Now come on. I'm not saying it again."

The other's exchanged looks at Steve's agitated behaviour, but decided not to argue, following Steve to the exit.

* * *

"Nice performance."

Tony smiled lightly, nodding in thanks for the compliment. "Hopefully I didn't get them too riled up?"

Tiberius smiled a disarming smile. "More customers for me. Let's get a drink."

Tony sighed though he followed Tiberius to the bar. "You know alcohol affects my performance, Ty."

"Come on, just one drink. It can't hurt," Tiberius insisted and Tony felt himself give in, sitting on one of the bar stools as Ty ordered two drinks.

Tony looked back at the stage, thinking how it felt being up there, how magnificent it felt. Gods, he wanted to be up there again, to feel the adrenaline rush of having so many eyes on him.

He glanced back at Tiberius who held out a drink to Tony who gingerly took it. He wasn't really in the mood for drinking, but he had to stay in Tiberius's good books to perform. No doubt any other places would have let it spill by now that Tony Stark was a pole dancing freak.

"So," Ty said as Tony took a sip, frowning at the taste. Ugh, what kind of alcohol was this? "How was it? Being up there? I know it isn't only the crowd who gets riled up."

Tony flushed. "It was good, Ty. You know I like the stage. It was as it always is."

"Come now, Tones. I know you better than that. Tell us the truth now," Ty said with a teasing smile.

Tony took another sip, stalling for time. "It was...a rush. All the eyes on me. Knowing I'm doing something that most people would frown upon. It makes it so much more alluring."

"I know something very alluring," Tiberius stated with a wink at Tony who rolled his eyes. He felt drowsy. He brushed it off as not getting enough sleep.

"'M just me, Ty," Tony stated as much as he could, a slur to his voice. Everything seemed rather blurry around the edges and he hadn't even drank half his drink yet. He couldn't be drunk already, could he?

"Just you is _very_ enticing," Tiberius said in a low voice boarding on lust filled.

Tony swallowed, head spinning. What had they been talking about? He couldn't remember.

Tiberius leaned over, his mouth close to Tony's ear as he whispered. "You're such a slut, Tony Stark. You'll do anything to get off, even shake your ass in front of a bunch of strangers. Is that what you want? For someone to take you as the slut you are?"

Tony shuddered, panting for breath as his face flushed, the pants he'd changed into around his privates growing tighter.

"Ty," he moaned.

Tiberius smiled cruelly. "Poor Stark. Come on, let's go back to mine so I can...take care of you, hm?"

Tony didn't get the chance to protest as Tiberius took his hand, tugging him up from the stool and forcing Tony to follow after him, out the club and down the street, trusting Ty not to hurt him like he had before in the past.

If he wasn't so out of it from the date rape drug Tiberius had slipped into his drink then he probably would have had enough sense to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Ooh, I'm so evil. The Avengers know and Tiberius is a prat! Let's find out what happens now (because honestly, I have no clue myself) Be prepared for bad things happening to Tony next chapter and wanting to plot Tiberius' demise✒


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: rape, strong language, strong violence⚠️

**"** How do we even handle this?" Clint said, as soon as they had gotten home.

The others were all stunned, unsure how to handle the situation. They hadn't expected this at all.

"I mean, do we just say 'oh, by the way, we saw you at a strip club the other night twerking your ass as you swung around on a pole'? Because I don't think Tony will take that very well," Clint said with a shrug.

"I don't know, Clint," Steve admitted reluctantly.

"Well, we need to figure out something, Steve. We can't keep quiet about this now that we know," Clint stated.

"For once, I agree with Clint," Natasha said simply.

Clint gave her a funny look. "What do you mean 'for once'?" He demanded.

Natasha ignored him. "We need to talk to him properly about this, but we can't spring it on him either. He'll just get defensive about it."

Steve nodded. "So...we just wait for the right opportunity to speak up?"

"Sounds like a plan, Cap," Clint said with a mocking salute that had Steve rolling his eyes. "Now, it's almost midnight and I'm tired as all fuck. I think imma go to bed."

"You mean the nest you made in the vents?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow at Clint who flushed.

"...maybe," Clint mumbled before he raced off. Bruce shook his head with a fond smile.

"I think Clint's right. Time for bed everyone," Steve announced.

The remaining team members nodded and headed off to bed, all thinking about the only absent person who should be going to his own bed in the Tower.

...

Tony stumbled along, Tiberius having a strong hold on his arm as he led Tony down the walkway up to the front door of what Tony assumed was Ty's house. He tried to remember why Ty had taken him here but his thoughts were sluggish. He couldn't think straight. He rarely ever did in all honesty.

Tony giggled aloud at his thoughts, the grip on his arm tightening to a rather painful hold. His laughing was cut off at the sudden pain and tried to pull his arm back, but Tiberius had a grip of steel.

Ty opened the front door, shoving Tony forward into the house first. Tony almost tripped over his own feet, putting a hand out to the wall nearest him to steady himself. He felt woozy. Why couldn't he stand? He couldn't be that drunk.

There was a snap of a door shutting and then hands were on him, spinning him around and pushing him roughly to the wall he had been using for support. His back hit the hard surface making him gasp out.

Lips were against his, insistently pressing down on his, dominating, suffocating. He made a weak, muffled sound of protest, shoving at the person holding him. He didn't manage to do much else as hands grabbed his wrists, bringing them up against the wall on either side of his head.

The lips moved off his own and Tony groggily tried to look at his surroundings. Where was he again?

There was a hand under his shirt creeping lower and lower. He knitted his eyebrows together, confused. What exactly was going on-Oh!

A moan slipped past his lips as the hand slipped into his pants, wrapping around his cock. He bit his lip to stop any other noises, trying to focus his blurry vision. Tiberius' face swam into view, smirking smugly at him.

"Do you like that, Tony?" He purred, blue eyes dark with lust.

Tony swallowed repeatedly. "Ty...Ty what are you-uhhh!" He bit his lip harm, a copper taste on his tongue. Blood. He had bitten through his lip. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, feeling Ty run his thumb run over his slit again, growing hard under Tiberius' hand.

"Ooh, I think you do," Ty said lowly, mouthing at Tony's neck.

Tony shivered, trying to move away, trying to form words to tell Ty 'no' but he couldn't make his mouth work, only gasping as Ty continued running his hands over Tony's body.

His breath hitched in his throat, eyes flying open as his pants were pulled down along with his underwear, leaving him exposed. The air was cold against his skin, as much as Ty's hands were. "F-fuck, I-"

"Sh. Be a good boy for me, Tony," Tiberius told him, hands sliding under his thighs before lifting him with strength Tony didn't even know he had, pressing him to the wall. Tony had no choice to wrap his legs around Ty's waist. It was either that or fall on his ass. Likely if he did, Tiberius would make good use of it.

Tony shuddered at the thought.

Tiberius resumed the kissing, a hand going behind Tony, below the hem of his shirt. Tony blinked back sudden tears as a dry finger was pushed into his hole, eliciting a pained groan.

"Relax, Tony. It'll feel good in a minute," Ty promised, working another finger into him.

_'I don't want it to feel good. I want it to stop!'_

The words were stuck in his throat even as he tried to force them out. Fuck, how did this even happen? Why did he feel so powerless to stop it?

The fingers inside him brushed against his prostate, forcing a moan. Tiberuis grinned, tilting Tony's head up for another bruising kiss. Tony felt as if he were slowly suffocating with each one.

The fingers left his body before something much larger poked at his entrance. Tony's eyes went as wide as fifty cent pieces. No, he couldn't. Not only was it wrong, but he'd barely gotten any prep. Ty wouldn't do it dry. It would hurt him-

"Try not to scream," Tiberius whispered sinisterly.

He pushed in.

Tony knew Ty had told him not to, but he felt as if his ass was being torn apart from the inside, burning like fire. He screwed his eyes shut tight as he let look a pained scream, more focused then he had been when he'd first walked into the house, the drug he didn't know Ty had slipped him starting to wear off with the pain he was receiving.

Ty gave him no time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, starting up a fast pace that had Tony yelling louder, the words he wanted to say from the start finally passing his lips, begging for Ty to stop, begging for him to let him go.

Tiberius snarled in frustration, covering Tony's mouth, stopping his protest. "Shut up. You asked for this."

 _'I_ _didn't_ _! I don't_ _want_ _this! Ty, stop!'_

But even if he could say the words, when had Ty ever listened to him before? Ty took what he wanted and every time Tony was powerless to stop him.

Because he knew if he did, Ty would out him to the world. Everyone would find out that the famous hero, Ironman, was no more than a pole dancing freak. The Avengers would see how much of a weirdo he was. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

So he let Tiberius use him.

Every. Single. Time.

Tears fell down his face, forced to cry silently as he was used again, mute and powerless.

He barely noticed the blood dripping from his thighs to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒I'm so horrible to Tony. So so so horrible 😶 Also, you have TonyIsMyReligion on my Wattpad account to thank for this update otherwise you'd be waiting another week for it 😂✒


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: self harm, self hate⚠️

It was nearly midday when Tony got home. Steve had been stressing the whole time, constantly saying aloud about Tony's whereabouts but no one had a clue and Jarvis was no help, saying Tony's phone was off which apparently made it near impossible to pinpoint his location.

The others had told him not to worry so much, Clint stating that Tony was a 'big boy' who didn't need Steve to Mother him.

Steve was making everyone lunch to distract himself from worrying over Tony (it really hadn't helped as he ended up putting the butter knife in the toaster instead of the toast. Thank gods for fire extinguishers) when the genius walked through the door.

The (slightly melted) butter knife clattered against the floor as Steve rushed over to Tony, noting how Tony seemed to be swaying on his feet.

He was in front of Tony in an instant, steadying him with a hand on his shoulder. "Tony?" He asked, hesitantly.

Tony flinched when Steve touched him, moving back hastily, looking up at Steve with wide golden brown eyes. For a moment, Steve almost swore Tony didn't recognize him, but then a look passed Tony's eyes and that easy going smile was back on Tony's face making Steve almost believe he had imagined it.

"Stevey, hey. You good? You're looking a bit worried there," Tony stated, moving around Steve. "You're not gonna give me a lecture on staying out all night again, are you? Because I got a lot of stuff to do in my lab today."

"Tony-", Steve sighed at the genius' rambling. "I...I made lunch."

Okay, that wasn't what he was planning on saying. He wanted to say that he was concerned for Tony. He wanted to ask how long Tony had been going to perform at that strip club for. He wanted to ask why Tony thought he couldn't tell his team about it. Why he had to hide it from them. It wasn't like they would judge him. If anything, he was really good. Really _really_ good.

Steve's 'innocent' mind as the others liked to call it, went to much less innocent places at that moment. His throat felt dry as he stared at Tony, taking in the tiredness in Tony's face, looking worn out. "Or...or maybe you should sleep? You were out all night."

Tony smiled, but it looked forced and didn't reach his eyes. "Actually, a sandwich would be nice."

Steve nodded quickly, hurrying back to the kitchen, Tony trailing behind him. "I, uh, was trying to make toasty cheese and ham sandwiches but, I um...broke the toaster."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were that bad at using modern technology so that's kind of a first."

Steve felt his face burn red but managed an embarrassed smile. "So, plain cheese and ham sandwiches is what we got."

"I'm starving. I'll eat just about anything right now," Tony said with a slight shrug as he sat down on one of the stools.

Steve smiled, setting a plate with a sandwich in front of Tony who picked it up in both hands, eagerly taking a huge bite out of it. He must not have been kidding. He was glad to see that Tony was having a bit of an appetite again.

Steve just hoped it wasn't an act for Tony to get him to stop worrying.

The others came into the kitchen not long after, Tony only halfway through his sandwich.

"Hey, Tony! You're back!" Clint stated loudly, Steve being the only one to see how Tony flinch at Clint's loud voice.

"Keep it down, Clint," Natasha said, sitting next to Tony who continues to eat his sandwich. "Glad to have you back, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I was only gone one night guys."

"Still, we missed you," Steve said, glancing at the genius. "We worry about you, you know."

Tony finished his sandwich and Steve took his plate away to wash it for him.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. Nothing can hurt me because I'm freaking Ironman. The baddies aren't dumb enough to come after me," Tony stated with a cocky grin that almost looked forced though the team couldn't be sure. "If they are dumb enough then I'll blast some sense into them."

Clint snorted. "That's one way to go about it."

Tony stood and everyone saw the way he stumbled when he did. Clint put a hand on Tony's lower back to steady the genius but Tony jerked away from the gentle touch.

"I'm-I'm going to go down to the lab for a while," Tony said quietly, his voice sounding strained. He didn't wait for a reply from the team though, turning on his heel and walking from the room.

They watched him go. Nobody stopped him.

* * *

Tony felt like throwing up.

He felt used and violated. He wanted to scream and cry and punch the wall but he didn't have the energy to spare. He needed to save it, just for a little longer.

"Jarvis, lock the workshop," Tony commanded as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. "No one gets in without my permission."

"As you wish, Sir," Jarvis replied though the AI's tone sounded reluctant.

Tony didn't care. He didn't care if locking himself away from the others was a good idea or not. He just wanted to be alone until his feelings swirling inside him were brought back under control.

And there was only one way he knew how to do that.

Tony slumped into his desk chair, panting hard as if he had run a race. His mind still felt fuzzy and full of cotton but he managed to yank open the drawer with shaky hands, searching the bottom and found the object he needed, pulling it out with his shaky hand.

The light glinted sinisterly off the razor's edge.

Tony had promised himself to not use this unless it was completely necessary. He told himself he didn't need it. But then again, he told himself he didn't need a lot of things. Like dancing on the stage. Like submitting to Ty for him to keep Tony's secret. Like keeping said secret from his friends...his family.

A sob built up in Tony's throat before rolling up his sleeve. Just a few cuts. That's all he needed. He'd feel better once it's over. He'd start fresh tomorrow. He had lasted nearly a month without having to hurt himself this time. He could do it again. But for now...

Tony breathed hitched in his throat as he pressed the blade down just above his most important veins so as not to cut those open. He swallowed repeatedly, wondering if maybe he could stop now, he could be strong, he could-

He sliced down.

A gasp left Tony's mouth, tears welling up in his eyes at the sudden searing pain as blood rose from his split skin, running down his wrist and dripping droplets onto his blueprints on his desk. He cursed, pushing them aside which only made more blood splatter on his desktop.

Tears slipped free now and he sobbed. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't good enough. He would never be either of those things.

A numbness spread over his body and mind, making it both harder to breathe but easier to cope. This is what he wanted. To go numb to the world, to his emotions. He didn't want to feel right now. He didn't want anything but to make everything go away.

Tony raised the razor once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ✒This chap is a bit shorter than I wanted but next chapter should be longer. Also, smut isn't going to be immediate, nor the group getting together until later chapters. There will be lots of angst at the beginning, so be prepared✒


End file.
